The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to the generation of a customized user interface for such an electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices of various types typically include an interface of some type that is perceived by a user. For example, different applications and operating systems may include interfaces that are displayed or otherwise presented to a user when the application or operating system is active. Such interfaces may have different aspects, including textures or graphics and/or music or audible effects used in the interface. For example, an interface may visually simulate a material, such as wood, metal, stone, and so forth, for use as a background or trim aspect of the interface. Such interfaces may be used to make an application, operating system, of other user interface more appealing to a user. Different instances of an interface, however, tend to be indistinguishable from one another.